


【KK】陷刺（下•完）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 14:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】陷刺（下•完）

by 正直

（上接lof）

8.

“可是你赶着要交的，”剛嘴上这么说，一双手往人身下摸，隔着裤子按摩他，却不肯解开他的皮带扣，“……怎么能不专心工作？”

吐息温吞的湿气呵在光一肩头，舌尖也柔柔地伸出来，猫一样漫不经心地舔，手的动作故意停了，勾得他不得不丢下笔，转身压上去。

剛笑，问：“稿子呢？”

“稿子不急。”光一动手解他的扣子，鼻尖轻轻在他耳后蹭，闻着一片细腻光滑的甜香，不由入迷了，扳过剛，慢吮轻啃他后颈的腺体，感觉不再像看冰下鱼，而是舔一层糖壳。

剛的腺体微微地发胀发粉了，和西点店玻璃橱窗里奶油蛋糕的横剖面类似，又如丰厚晶莹的积雪，都是因为太完美而让人不忍破坏的。

他渴望吃到柠檬硬糖里的夹心，比起直接嚼碎，也许还是应该耐心把它含化了。

光一不敢再在剛颈后流连，他不是个馋嘴的人，但这考验太煎熬。

剛温驯地趴着，忽然问：“那是什么？”

墙角立着一个小小的长方形扁木盒子，本来放在衣橱深层，光一为了塞进旅行袋把它拿出来了，是上一个租客没带走的颜彩，听说是个画家，不知现在怎么样了。

“颜彩和几根笔，上次看的时候好像还能用。”

谁知这么答完后，剛也不顾他箭在弦上，一心扑过去摆弄着那些红蓝的颜色玩了。

“……不公平。” 光一小声抱怨。

剛笑嘻嘻地概不负责，说：“中学时我常画画呢。” 说话间已经润了笔，蘸上颜料，找他要张纸。

“没有纸给你用。”光一小孩似的赌气。

剛拿眼扫他的胸肌和腰腹，说：“那我就在你身上画。”

光一仰面躺下来，枕着手臂，把眼一闭，哼了一声：“随便你。”

剛低头笑，起身拿来条光一的领带覆在人眼睛上，说：“那你可不要后悔了？”

“这是做什么？”

“画完再看，”剛把领带在他脑后系了个结，又要用另一条绑他的双腕，“把手背过来。”

光一不明所以，左右甩头也挣不脱，笑道：“这可不像画画的样子啊，老师。”

“既然叫了老师，就要听话。”

落在皮肤上的本紫比画在纸上的显得浅艳，一道长长地拖曳出去，到尾声只是极淡的水印，剛离远了端详，又埋头继续。光一初时无声地忍着，渐渐开始往后躲了，说：“凉。”

又说：“痒。”

剛不理会，跪在他身边，说：“你不是答应我要乖乖听话吗？”

“有奖励吗，老师？”光一循音抬头，一张脸上只剩下嘴巴能做表情，看起来倒更无辜了。

“嗯……谁知道呢。”

光一显然对这回答不满意，膝盖乱晃着搡剛的胳膊，又用腿去夹他，不断加力，和刚才不给剛找纸时相比更幼稚了。

剛由他闹，只是不言不语地画，换了臙脂色，又换了鲜朱和山吹，笔刷横平地划，快速而全神贯注。那些热情沉默的颜色顺着光一皮肤的纹路往下渗，像树根往土里扎，不断蔓延，仿佛忽而有了生命。剛惊异地看着这景象，手腕悬在半空中下不去了。

他才意识到他正在一个活的画布上创作。

这念头带着强烈的挑逗意味席卷了他，落笔不再像之前那么稳了。饱浸颜料的笔尖是野兽闪亮坚硬的鬃毛，扎在皮肤上大概不好受吧，也许他应该用自己的头发……可剛又突然希望手里捏的是刺青针，穿透这一层薄薄的皮肤，在光一身上刺出另一幅面貌来，更加深入地……

干燥温馨的阳光味无处不在，让人想到所有明快、利落、单纯的东西。光一被蒙着双眼、绑着双手，对他猛然萌生的情欲还一无所知。最宝贵的就是这份一无所知。

他被他自己作品的容器诱惑了。

剛放下笔，跨上光一，毫无预兆地开始和光一接吻，又突然抽出舌头，一根细细的银丝连结二人。光一被突袭后茫然地寻找，剛没有再伏上去，也没有和人紧紧地拥抱，他的画还在光一身上。

奶油松软的、任人摆布的香气越来越浓，这时剛想起自己上次的失败来了——那不得法的骑乘，其中一定有光一紧盯着的原因。

“剛？”

光一眼前只有黑暗，但克制不住通体热血都往身下涌。剛没有回答他，他的想象力就在这片安静中更加激荡起来。剛在做什么？默不作声地脱衣服吗，还是一边看他一边安慰自己？他感到自己的长裤被一点点褪下，而后有两只手摸上他的腰，嘴唇湿软地亲吻他的胯骨，呼吸喷在他的小腹上。这一切都因他的目不能视而愈发刺激了。

剛含住光一时，听见他惊讶地喘了一声。性器在口腔里厚硕起来，他吮吸伞状前端丰满光滑的表面，故意忽视人坚挺发烫的茎身，只是慢条斯理地磨蹭，暗暗撤回一只手来脱自己的上衣。光一似乎终于明白了不知所措四个字的写法，绷着腰，力气没处使，只能求饶地喊他的名字。

“放开我吧……”光一小声央告，燥热难安，双颊罕见地泛红。

剛绝不打算理会他的请求，想也知道答应以后这人要怎么强悍地报复自己了。

深入的过程被拖得很长，光一确信剛在玩弄他。他被卡在入口里反复地蹭了几回，根本品尝不到一口气到底的痛快。血液躁动奔腾，他却全无办法。现在他只知道剛也和自己同样汗津津的，也许和上次一样，正紧咬下唇，羞急地不安着，也许更轻浮，鼻尖也沁出几滴汗，亮莹莹的吧。

他只能胡思乱想，直到被完全包裹含纳。光一的脑子里开始出现一些绚丽的色彩，剛的脸就隐在那些色彩中。除了那处之外，他们的身体几乎不接触，快感变成了独立的存在，仿佛平地里矗立的尖塔，光一却比过去任何时候都更清醒地意识到自己正深埋于另一个活泼湿热的身体里。

剛明白这姿势的艰难之处了，他必须在欲望袭来时迎上去、完全彻底地暴露自己，像决心冲进一场倾盆大雨，淋个透湿。他闭着眼，黑暗不纯粹，总有一道道白亮飞快地闪过去，像电的火花，他正经受的快感也是。

夕阳越来越往西边降了，虽是落日，却像朝阳一样喷薄出血的红色，漫进光一的房间里，室温又升了几度。大开的纸拉门内外，空气已热得不流动了，香气凝固，只有他两个流汗的人，身体被照成赤金色。剛转身看二人的影子，都生气勃勃的耸动着，线条极流丽……

剛双手撑在身后伸直了双腿喘息，感到身体像风暴过后渐渐平息下来的海洋。画在光一身上的画被汗濡湿晕花了，像蒙着一层薄薄的雾。

“几点了？”光一的嗓子被抽干水分，比刚才哑。

“我该走了。他快要从工厂回来了。”剛起身擦自己。

光一顶着墙坐起来，两手从领带结里往外挣：“这么快？”

剛矮下去亲他的脸颊，帮他解开手腕，却仍不让他揭眼罩，笑道：“已经在你这里呆一整天了。”

“临走还不让我看看你？”光一恋恋不舍地握着他的手。

“等我走了再照镜子。”剛又亲了亲他安慰。

轻稳的脚步声远去了，光一耳听后院门开了又关，这才摘掉系在头上的领带，眼睛被霞光刺痛了，眨了好几下才适应。他的房间里没有镜子，低头辨认剛留下的画，只是一片斑斓的颜色，只好走到浴室去。

潮冷的地砖驱散了燥热，光一赤脚踏在上面，觉得清凉。镜子里是横横铺开的红紫橙黄，边缘温和地过渡弥散开来，正中间最光辉明亮的、被反复涂画的那道橙红流动地倒影在紫里，他紧盯着，渐渐从这些温暖的颜色中看到海上日出的景象了。他不禁用手去摸，指腹也染上了红的活力。接着他注意到一个小小的——似乎是一团深蓝的图案飘在自己胸口，被汗模糊得不甚清晰，只好凑近镜子努力辨认。

难道是画了一只海鸥吗，还是一块云彩？

光一久久地凝视着，突然看懂了，那是一个剛字。剛把自己写在他的心口了。

9.

剛快步走出巷口，招手叫了人力车，特意嘱咐车夫绕远路，他要求经过车水马龙的大道，更要经过人头攒动的剧院和商场，望着街面分散注意力。与光一的分别变得越来越困难了，他现在必须在路上花些时间才能调整好自己。

车子路过河畔，落日已堪堪沉底，把整条水都染红了，头顶的黑蓝一寸寸压下来，余晖的几束金更壮丽，有几分悲绝的意思。剛望着这番光的争斗，心底突然伤感起来，把头缩回车篷下，直至抵达自己的家。

家门口停着两台轿车，一辆是那个人的，另一个车牌号剛认得，是国分律师。仆人迎出来接剛，剛把到光一住处前就买好的衣服和书提了满满的一手，不让人帮他拿，装作兴冲冲地往屋里走。

他们坐在一层的客厅里，聊得有一搭没一搭，多数时候是律师在说，老人木木地听着，间或点头，剛知道他不是发呆，他脑子清楚得很，以为这样能让自己看起来亲切点。

“看了一出很不错的戏，”剛在二人身边坐下，他在他们面前似乎总还是个孩子，又因为叫他“惯坏了”，在自家里尤其要大大咧咧的，像不懂规矩一样，“散场时，我的东西都被挤掉了，到门口才发现少了几样，又逆着人群往回走，检票员拦住我，不肯让我进。”

他热闹活泼地说着，杯子端在手里也来不及喝一口：“最后检票的和打扫的一起帮我找，我等了半天，找来的东西居然都不是我的——”

说完，大家都笑了，国分律师顺着问：“那么您的东西最后都找回来了吧？”剛便故意叹了口气，说：“我告诉他们，如果实在找不到就只好让我家先生来谈，他们问是哪一位，我说了，结果连经理都一起跑来帮忙，这些人真是莫名其妙。”

大家又笑了，这番话尤其让那个人受用，笑着笑着，把手伸出来，剛握上去，摸到的是湿木头。

“你啊。”他装成一个宠爱他的人。

剛的笑意更深，知道自己勉强度过一关，这关过了，他稍嫌凌乱的发型和起了褶皱的衣裙就都可以暂时忽略不计，可谁知他会不会再特意去派人查问那些骚乱呢。谎言让人疲惫，所以剛的脸很快就笑僵了。

晚饭丰盛，但暑热令他们都吃得少，那人摆摆手，桌面被迅速收拾干净，餐碟撤下，换上三只茶杯。顶灯边有两只小虫围着飞，撞击灯罩，发出触电般的滋滋响。从谈话中剛听出国分律师今天从下午起就一直陪着那人在工厂里视察，这不寻常，剛不知他在筹备什么。

国分律师得了他的眼神授意，从片刻不离身的包里取出一个文件袋，装着厚厚一沓纸。剛接过去，想起光一矮桌上成堆的资料。

“这是……”

“是我的遗嘱。”老人说。

剛的手忽地颤了，紧接着睫毛也颤了，泪水涌出来，在眼睛里蒙上一层晶莹的膜。他没打开那袋子，只是久久地盯着主人座上的苍老的脸，这脸与他认识他时已变得大不一样，他早年间服用的过量的药让肌肉和皮肤都加速松弛了。

脸的主人对他的反应是满意的，将手覆在他手背上，拍了拍以示安慰。剛握着他的手，困惑而悲戚地皱着眉，像无论如何也想不通似的，反复问他为什么。

他笑了，那笑是主人对宠物的笑，是游客对马戏团表演的笑，说：“打开看看。”

“我不想看，”剛坚决地说，说罢，又抬头看他，表情像受了伤，“医生一直说你很好，医生每次都是这么说的……”

他的孩子气的哀伤让桌子对面的国分律师受了感染，神色歉疚着，似乎觉得是自己的专业技术把他从剛身边夺走了。

那残忍富有的人不这么想。他的一生中没有被夺走这一说，他要控制的东西还有很多，假如某日他的躯体死去，震惊、哀悼、思念和泪水是绝对不够的，他要剛永远是他完全驯服的美丽生物，无论他活着与否。

他抬手帮剛抹泪，抹完捻在手帕上，说：“去看看吧。”

剛的目光低下去，片刻后才点了头，像已经六神无主了。

遗嘱里将所有资产都细致明确地清点写明了，他名下有从家业里继承下来的大量地皮、经营良好的工厂、投资的股票，还有一些分散在都内的零散商铺，这是一份庞大的财富，这些都将是剛的。

都将是剛的，条件是剛在他死后永远独身下去，否则就被取消资格，这份冗长珍贵的清单则会落到他远亲们的手中。

将永远有许多双眼睛替他盯着剛，像一群豺狼盯着幼狮身后的肉山。

钱是好用的。

剛凝视那行字，内心轰然坍塌，他曾经抱着一点微弱的希望，自己终有一天能得自由，现在那个人想凭一行字取消他的自由。这实在是……这太荒谬了。

透过笔画他看到往事一帧帧地播放，他本不愿承认它们的发生都是错的——是药和病痛的缘故，和本性没有关系。可现在他不得不认同，这是他彻底的、惨烈的失败。他被蔑视  
了，被全盘否定了，以一种滑稽愚蠢的方式。

情绪翻涌，像一朵奇高的、晶莹的巨浪，爬到空中，重重拍下来，把一切打得粉碎。其中零落着许多异常闪亮的碎片，是光一。

他一时什么都听不清，脑子里嗡嗡地响着杂声，仿佛是落石和暴雨。他自己说话的声音从很远的地方传来。

戏还是要演下去。

“这种事……也能算作条件吗，”他放下那沓纸，好似不明白它们的分量， “这么多年以来，我只有你，以后又会有什么分别。”

话是让人感动的话，剛说了，泪水也应景地落了，像受了极大的引力，一滴接着一滴。他本是不想哭的，这情形其实更适合笑，最好是大笑，笑着笑着再哭，一出戏便结得更漂亮——可惜这不是他一个人的戏，他在台上主演，要顾及观众的心情。

观众们始终在观察他。剛也抬眼看他们，像要倔强地谢幕，国分律师慌张地避开了他的视线，但一瞥之下剛已经看见律师望向他的目光是同情的，他总在同情他。

同情他什么呢？同情他过早地被宣布死亡的精神吗。

剛又看那个人，他的眼珠是浑浊的，看不出情绪，可剛清楚他一定是得意的，他什么都有，用轻飘飘的几个字就能杀人。

是他逼他贪心，那么他是非死不可了。

10.

采访的时间定在午后两点，堂本光一在坡下就看见了芳野家的大宅。他搭了几站电车，徒步找过来，所幸是阴天，否则白衬衫都要被汗塌透了。

光一步上缓坡，隔着一段长长的栅栏围墙看见芳野家宽阔的前院，院子很空，角落里有几棵矮矮的景观树，修剪成一个个敦实的小方块，和邻居比起来逊色了。如果剛在这里，他想，一定会给人家出许多主意。

给他领路的仆人面色严肃，嘴唇紧紧抿着，匆匆把他带进客厅端上茶后，就倒退着消失在了走廊尽头。

屋里阴凉阴凉的，完全隔绝了暑热，有一股潮味，完全按欧式习惯布置，家具气派厚重，每面镶板都精雕细刻，可放在这传统形制的住宅里并不雍容，像个过高的人进了地下室，弯腰弓背，处处局促将就；而浅浮雕的繁丽花蔓更不舒展，到木板边缘就生硬地拐了，像一个个被压得扁平的标本。

墙上挂着几幅主人芳野宗平年轻时在学校和工厂里的合影。光一环视四周，没见到别人的照片。他听说现在和芳野住在一起的是他的第五任——年轻，却极少露面。芳野似乎怕人觊觎，要把那位严严实实藏起来。

除此之外，房间里没有别的装饰了，墙对面一排柜子黑压压地俯视他，光一觉得自己坐在一间无人光顾的家具店里。

茶水的温度慢慢降下来，入口已是温的。芳野终于从二楼下来，光一起身迎，芳野摆手，不让他动，由仆人扶着，走得很慢，可这份慢并不威严，只让人想到力不从心。待他走到近前，额头已渗出不少虚汗，讲话时，两腮松垮的垂肉跟着抖，光一与他握手，摸到的是骨瘦如柴的几截，心里惊讶，坐下后发现自己被对比得太敏捷了，又觉得尴尬。

他没料到年初才过了六十岁生日的芳野是这样恹恹的老态，盯着自己空白的笔记本定了定神，才开始第一个问题。

内容都是事先拟好、由报社里的前辈修改过的，围绕芳野纺织厂的经营和对当下经济的看法展开，不尖锐。光一问了，等待着，发现芳野只是看他。

他的眼珠是没制作好的玻璃球，里面有絮状物的杂质。黑眼仁还是黑的，白的部分像穿得太旧的白色衣服，被汗渍得发黄。

“我们alpha，”芳野说，“我们alpha，头脑、体力……我们的责任总是多一些。和他们不一样。”

一上来就答非所问地说这种事，光一没有赞同，也没否认，他不动笔，没打算把这话写进稿子里。最近关于Omega的讨论多起来了，偏执守旧的言论被抨击得很厉害。

“你总该有那么几个吧？”芳野问。

指的是Omega。光一笑了笑，说：“我已经有恋人了。” 笑归笑，语气很郑重，而且心里有点厌烦，把笔在手里转上半圈，反复描他纸上标的序号数字1。

客厅背阴，再加上天阴，房间里更昏暗，仆人进来换茶，开了灯，灯是黄的，单独一盏亮在沙发旁，变成垂暮的气氛。光一想起芳野那位金屋里藏的娇，虽然没见过面，已生出些同情的情绪——屋子不金，何况死气沉沉的。

见他不爱搭腔，芳野就不再提那些话，采访得以进行下去。堂本光一边问边记，遇到感兴趣的方面，忍不住要搭腔，顺着话势临时增改问题，像个好学生。他在工作上的心思是单纯的，自主地把芳野公私的两方面区分对待，由此发现对方确实有经营的头脑。巧在芳野好为人师，就着他所提的一一阐释，听说光一在大学里念了两年经济课，讲得就更深些。不是一时兴起，一时兴起多半意味着吃亏，是产生了为我所用的念头。

市面上优秀的人成千上万，光一只是其中一块因势沉浮的璞玉，雕得成雕不成是一回事，出自谁手是另一回事。如能把他培养出来，他一定忠心耿耿，从那双眼睛里就看得出来。因此芳野主动约他再来，言语中已很有几分抛出橄榄枝的意思。

光一大为吃惊，起初是迷惑，确认自己没会错意后，心里一半雀跃，另一半仍茫然。他答允了，约定两周后见面。

如能在芳野手下工作，薪水的优势不必说，学有所用更让他欣喜。前景豁然光明了，他第一个念头是搬到更好的租处去，和剛一起生活。

云还积在头顶，可太阳也渐渐强了，把天空照成一块近乎于白的浅灰水泥板。光一走在水泥板下，心情变得开朗，轻快地下坡，步伐间带起风，是濡湿的草腥味。他没搭电车，也不急着回报社，漫步于街头，迎面而来的行人穿着颜色鲜浅的夏装，身边经过的小轿车顶闪亮地反着光，他虽孤身一人，更没注意其他人的表情，却被熙攘的喜悦感染，不禁在一面面玻璃橱窗前驻足，检视起里面摆放的物品来，想提前庆祝。

光一进了首饰店，双手插在裤袋里，其中一只拳头攥着剛送他的手帕，每次一摸着它，就想起剛的皮肤和眼神。

宝石那排果断放弃了，他在店里踱步，最后停在银饰那一桌，弯着腰挨个仔细地看，在心里反复比较，指着一个很小的圆铃铛，让人拿出来瞧瞧。

明知他们的关系是见不得光、听不得声的，仍把它买了下来，串在一条细细的红绳上，特意用礼物盒包装。虽然只是那么小的一个，拎在手上，被风一吹就要跟着摆。如果是宝石，一定矜持地垂着吧。

第二天傍晚，剛没有如约出现。

光一等到半夜两点，困得耐不住，在榻榻米上倒头便睡，可梦得极不安稳。

剛画在他身上的海活了，铺天盖地席卷过来。他们面对面站在炽烈的橙水中，被波浪不断推远。

波浪里伸出嶙峋的手，为了上浮而向下拽他，他拼命挣扎，远远的渔船点起灯，搜寻海面，光一低头，画面跟着翻转，求生的人变成了他。画面一翻再翻，光源从四面八方来，他骤然看清了那些和他竞争着向上游的枯瘦的手指，上面戴着无数只属于剛的戒指。

鸟叫声吵醒了他。醒来第一件事是支起上身检查房间，与数小时前他睡着时一模一样，没有人来过，剛第一次失约了。

光一难免要联想到所有不好的结果，发现竟挑不出哪种猜测更让他恐惧。他们见不到面，他不知去哪里找他，这本身就是最恐怖的。

梦里的海没有远去，他一整天都像溺在水里。

稿子得了表扬，月底的奖金终于有他一份，光一在人前咧嘴笑，心中其实惴惴不安。

剛或许生病了，最近的流行病不是正严重么，报社里也有好几个同事发炎咳嗽、肠胃不适。又或许他临时有事，离开东京了？再或许是他被发现了，得不到好的机会溜出来找他？光一不断宽慰自己，拼命想认证剛的失踪是不可抗的客观原因。

另一方面，他又怕这是在自欺欺人。

假如剛只是厌倦了呢。

西晒的住处成了他期待又胆怯的所在。剛可能就在后院等他，像他们初识不久后那样。光一强迫自己吞下几口晚饭，越是想镇定地走回去，步子迈得就越急，仿佛脖子被谁牵着。

他在拐进巷口的瞬间闭了眼。

睁开，剛不在。

光一垂头，颓唐地笑了。早该想到会这样。

他木然拖着脚步往家挪，进了院子，再也提不起力气迈进房间，干脆坐在廊下呆看天。点起支烟，烟头燃烧，和夕阳是一样的颜色。他想起剛绘在他身上的那副画，现在似乎多了一层隐喻：那真的是日出？

又想起临别时，剛没有让他再看看他。

自从初遇后，他们总是在黑暗里做。

光一摩挲被写过剛字的自己的心口，如果这是为了让他记住他，他已经成功了。

落日直面他，光芒笼罩他，像许多伸长的手要拥抱他，光一却觉得自己被撕裂了。

11.

长濑听后没说话，盯着酒吧台面上一个凹陷的小坑，闷声叹气，伸手揽住光一的肩膀，拍了拍。

他即将被调往大阪了，特地把光一单独约出来见面告别。

“六天了？”他问。

光一双手交握着，点点头。

“也许……也许是生病了？”长濑想宽慰他，语调不自信，成了反效果，“或者……临时出远门，没有时间告诉你。”

光一自嘲地笑笑。这几天里，他每次提起希望，侧耳聆听经过院前的脚步声，最后无一例外都以失落收场。失落过后，总露出这样的表情。

像有一把锯在他的神经上反复地挫，独自坐在房间里时，甚至能听见不成调的刺耳的吱纽声。

不应该是这样的交往。

二人相对无言，良久，长濑说：“你是个明白人，光一。我……作为朋友，比起对错这种事，更希望你能过得快乐一些。”

这话是很耳熟的。数年前，光一决定退学时，他们也曾有过一次这样沉默的见面。

“我在那边的地址已经留给你了，有事就立刻找我，”长濑用力和他握手，顿了顿，说，“别胡思乱想。”

光一挤出笑容。

似乎已经说不上伤心了，只是迷惘。他曾坚信剛是真正地爱他，如今结果摆在眼前，不知未来该如何进行判断了。

可剛也反复地确认过，不是吗。他问过的，问自己是否喜欢他。难道听到肯定的答复后就满足了吗，又或者这就是他本来的目的？

光一把长濑送到路口，看着朋友高大的身影渐行渐远，心情更低沉了。他的好朋友不多，长濑是来往最密切的一个。

回程不敢绕路，怕看见曾经和剛欣赏过的景色。夜风从背后吹来，凉水似的，光一把挽着的袖子向下放了两折。夏天快结束了，他从未想过与剛的结束比季节更迭来得更快。

所幸屋子里还是闷热，这倒给了光一少许安慰。他赤脚走动，把纸拉门打开透气，风铃响得有一下没一下，他嫌烦，摘了，随手搁在桌上，碰掉了记事本，才想起与芳野的见面就是下周。

说到芳野，眼前首先浮现的只是他额头上的虚汗，其次才是他提供的工作。可现在没有剛，光一的斗志也跟着丧失了大半，比起哀伤或愤怒，更多的是怕。

他怕剛不告而别的原因是他微薄的薪水、逼仄的房间，以及长久积累的、大大小小的失败。更怕即使未来情况好转，也无法证明给剛看。

长濑让他不要胡思乱想，可他无法不胡思乱想。无法验证对错的念头夜夜纠缠着他，直至精疲力竭才勉强入睡。

光一侧着身，于昏昏沉沉中听到极轻的、细碎的铃声，它无规律地响着，在他的脑海里映出一副影像，是他最后一次见到他的那个下午。喃喃的诗句、枝叶花影、光斑……剛坐在他身边不远的地方，沉静地对他笑。风吹铃动，仿佛也有流水。

不是流水，是剛发梢的弧度，是剛拥抱他时窸窣的衣料，和他们的汗。

如非梦中，光一难以如此生动地复原每个细节。在关于剛的所有回忆里，他最宝贝这个画面，因为那是他们第一次在白天相见。

阳光下的剛比以往任何时刻都明亮、完整，似乎能被光线照穿一样地清澈。

他确信他是纯粹的。

这是一个很好的梦，光一想，最好晚点再醒。

记忆深处的剛站起来，身上的光影跟着流转，本身就是一幅画。他朝他走近，经过风铃，手指故意推了它一下，铃声再次响了，清清凉凉的。

光一模模糊糊地想起他睡前明明把风铃取下来放在桌上了。他的心警觉地猛跳了几下，睁开眼，看见廊下坐着一个人。

剛正对月照自己的手腕。腕上系着一条细红绳，绳中间挂着一个圆圆的小银铃铛。

铃铛微弱地反光，是很远的一点星，剛回头看他，缓缓把手放下来。

光一攥紧被角。如果是梦，他和剛说话，剛不会答的，可他竟不敢试，也不敢动，只是看着剛，连眼睛也不眨，怕这景象消失。

“它好胖啊。”剛晃晃手腕，铃声又起了。

即使是梦也不在乎了，光一的头脑还在恍惚着，身体已不受控制地行动起来，把剛拖进自己怀里，拼命勒着、圈着，简直要把人嵌进身体里，两个合成一个。

能听见心跳，如果是梦，拥抱不会这么实在。剛的双手环在他腰后，起初是凉的，被他捂温了。

“离开他吧。”光一说。

想问的很多，他偏偏拣了这句说，而且也不成为问题，是直白的要求。惟有剛离开那个人，和他在一起，才能根绝所有隐患，他不想再提心吊胆。

剛久久不答，光一的心渐渐沉下去。

远处的夜是苍蓝的，最远处的尽头有一户还亮着灯，不足以让光一看清剛的表情，只知道他的双眼是两块湿润的晶体，看久了，仿佛世界里仅剩一双眼睛，平静深沉的，像一个湖。

他的话没让他意外，似乎也不惊喜，剛的情绪被他自己完全收束封藏了，清醒地盘算着其它什么。

他已经失去他了吗。

光一突然想起那天撕裂他的夕阳来。他不再提别的，松开怀抱，低下头，又抬起来，对剛笑笑。

笑容摇摇欲坠，泪水是拼命往回忍的，要掉不掉地挂在眼角，整个人都苍白了，像受了重伤，随时要随着剛的答案倒下去。

剛变成两个人中更成熟的那个，伸手抚摸他的脸颊。

“我答应你。”

又说：“即使你没有说，我也会离开他。”

又说：“我知道你会说的。”

台灯灯泡用的时间太久了，像一支摇曳的昏黄的蜡烛。光一枕在剛的腿上，说要睡觉，迟迟不肯闭眼。他紧握剛的手腕，在挂着铃铛的细红绳下，勒痕仍刺眼。

“你发情了……那个人又绑你了。什么时候？”

剛用另一只手轻梳他的头发，说：“一周前。”

是从他去芳野家采访的那天开始的，光一愧疚得说不出话。他心情大好时，剛在受苦，而他甚至一无所知。这简直是不可饶恕的。

“已经没事了，”剛说，“只是我伤风，所以耽误了几天。”

他确实消瘦了，像一夜从孩子长成大人，五官被重新勾描了一遍，一笔是一笔，眉眼鼻嘴都更加鲜明，连同当初漠然的神气也一起拾了回来，一动不动时，像只蓝宝石，反射的光也是幽幽的。

光一反复摸那勒痕，用他受过的最毁灭的痛苦去想象剛的难过，呼吸渐渐摒起来，却还是不得头绪。他的生活遭受过变故，但只是突如其来地一下，痛苦也干脆痛快，至于之后如何适应消化，已经忘了。剛的难过和他不一样。

他把自己的脸埋进剛的手掌里。

“光一，”剛沉着地叫他，“如果以后我有事情拜托你，你会答应我吗？”

光一猛地抬起头来，太急了，脑袋都发晕。

他第一个反应是自己把剑道荒废了太久，需要重新练习。他以为剛要拜托他杀人。

“什么都行。”他低声保证。

“什么都行？”

光一慎重地点头。

“你一定在想奇怪的东西。”剛忽然笑了，像被投入石子的湖水，表情终于起了涟漪。

可他已经对自己的猜测深信不疑了，甚至坐起身子，握着剛的手叮嘱：“什么都行。交给我，知道吗？”

“说话要算数。”剛说。

“嗯。算数。”

他们躺下去，睡在彼此的怀抱里，呼吸是同步的，体温也相同，光一的心突然踏实下来。新的工作不重要了，他们总有一天要开始逃亡，下一个目标是去杀一个未曾谋面的人，他不害怕，仿佛生下来就是为了做这件事一样，居然有绝对成功的自信。

怀里的呼吸很轻，光一知道剛还没睡着，开口问：“那天你画在我身上的……”

剛哼哼地笑了几声，说：“很难洗吧。”

“是日出，还是日落？”

剛似乎没料到这个问题，停顿着想了想，说：“有时候，开始和结束看起来是一样的。”

光一握紧他的手。

夜里异常安静，微风拂叶的沙沙响被放得很大，光一合上眼，眼前仍是剛坐在光下读书的模样，这回被照得更透亮了，肩膀的一部分都被雪白地融去了一角。现在他知道他彻底拥有了这幅画，可以任性地要求画中人无数次重现给他看。

这次的梦里也将有流水了，是剛手腕上随动随响的铃铛。

他们没有约定下次见面的日期，可光一是安心的。入睡前，他轻轻吻剛的眉骨。

晚安，月亮。*

12.

剛在熹微晨光中醒来，光一尚在梦中。他没急着离开，仔细端详了光一很久，他喜欢看光一，那么分明、锋利、俊丽，像个从没受过挫折的人，是一往直前的气质。

天色还是蒙蒙的白，可在光一身边总觉得已经大亮了，以后他能把阳光味闻个够。这次的分别一定是短暂的。

他又不由怜惜地笑，这个傻子，以为他要让他去杀人。

剛俯身去亲光一的额头，嘴唇碰着的那一小片皮肤干洁——整个人像块有温度的水晶。

他把铃铛捏在手里走出小巷。路过的民居商铺是一格格规整的小方块，他没在这样的地方住过，来去都故意避开人们活动的时间，没见识过它朴素琐碎的生活气，虽然光一说也有不少吵架，但总比那个冷暗的家好。

剛下了人力车，照例从后院进门，没有像过去一样径直返回二楼的卧室。他进厨房给自己倒水喝，正好望见后院的景色。没布置过，只在角落里有几棵矮矮的景观树，花匠每个月来修一次，把所有出格的枝叶全剪掉，要它们完全长成小方墩。

这院子很大，本来应该用花草装饰得漂漂亮亮的。

仆人听见响动过来查看，见是剛，以为他身体不舒服，要给他找药吃。剛不理会，问自己那件常在家里穿的紫色和服在哪里。

对方回忆着，神色渐渐惊慌了。

剛知道它被落在地下室里还没收拾。

“忙你的吧，”他说，“我自己去拿。”

话是这样讲，等真的站在那扇包铁的门前，他还是迟疑了。铜把手下有两道锁，现在锁舌都缩着，谁想进就能进去，但没人乐意。全家上下都厌恶这地方，尤其是剛。

他紧紧地攥了一阵拳头，咬着牙一把拉开它。

不需要灯他也能在漆黑里毫无障碍地到达那个房间。榻榻米下是湿冷的砖地，潮气丝丝往外渗，剛站在中间，镇定地打量它。这是他第一次在清醒的状态下进来。

每次发情时，他都像犯人一样被关在这里。

被丢在地上，口上总要封一层黑胶带，两只手反剪在身后，绑着绳子。绳子绕五圈，活结打得像个死的。

有时他怀疑手腕上的绳子是蛇，最初曾挣扎过，皮磨破了，扣却越收越紧，但蛇没有这么粗糙。

他也怀疑过这屋子的四壁只是一层布，布那边有观众。剛绕墙走了一周，指节在墙壁上敲，甚至用力推了推，都是实心的。也对，那个人不敢下来。不仅不敢下来，还要把这整条地下的走廊都封得严严实实，生怕一丝气味、一点呻吟传进楼上的太平世界里。

他不敢听见剛，剛听见过他。听过他大发雷霆地诅咒，骂他邪恶，骂他的味道令人作呕，骂他湿漉漉的身体淫荡。

剛在右侧的墙角里站定，脚下的地似乎比别处的更潮一点。

他总是在这片地面上、在滴淌的自己的体液中泥泞不堪。

无论使用怎样的意志力忍耐也制止不了他的躁动，仿佛血管里流动的不是鲜血，而是情欲本身。情欲寄生在他体内，得不到满足，而忍耐也达到了极限，哪怕是最微弱的一股风，楼上隔着地板传来的走动声，甚至自己突然发出的一身汗，也足以让他振颤、涌动、旺盛地发作。他无法与自己的身体作对。

前后都是湿黏的，他的下半身像浸在水里。地面的纹路粗糙，磨蹭着勉强能得些快感，可他的茎身被绷在衣料里，更变成了隔靴搔痒，这微乎其微的一点刺激，对于他渴望得近乎融化的身体而言只是灾难。

那种时候，肩膀早已挂不住和服的衣襟了，半敞着怀，胸脯露出来，两只乳尖挺立，像幼嫩的喙，滴着水一样晶亮，泛着引诱的、樱花瓣最深艳的那一点粉。他裸露的锁骨、小腹、膝头，通通是这样的颜色。

发丝汗湿了，粘着脖颈与后背，散在地面上，是燃烧在他体内的烈焰的延伸。他一点也不敢再动，怕被欲火吞噬，瘫软着，口中模糊地哼着。

是小时候学过的儿歌，就那么几个音。

有几次他昏厥了，喘不上气，失去意识之前，竟看见了自己的模样。他的躯体是渺小的，在黯淡的、近乎于黑的深蓝漩涡里沉浮，毫无反抗之力。漩涡的上空是低沉的，雾霭般的风雪。

他不知道那几次闻见的是不是自己信息素的味道，如此阴冷的，寒意森森的严冬气味。当时他无人可问。

不过光一好喜欢，以至于每个拥抱都格外地长。

剛从墙角的阴影里走出来，捞起地上的紫和服，头也不回地离开那个房间。

返程比来时的更熟悉，区别是这次他能稳重地亲自踏上阶梯，过去都是被架回卧室的。

这个地方他再也不会来了。

剛拉开门，光线泻进不见天日的场所，他总觉得房子里暗，与地下室相比，其实明亮得让人喜悦。

仆人在忙碌，早餐快准备好了，是传统的那几样，也有黄油和面包，炉子上坐着一壶热水，正沸腾，汽笛似的呜呜叫，壶嘴里喷出滚烫的白气。剛手里的和服长长地拖着地，衣摆像蛇的尾巴，爬过的地方留着一条濡湿的印渍，经过哪里，哪里留下一阵香气，用光一的话说，是夏夜的花、糖霜、和紫色的月亮。

这家里忌讳他的香味。几个仆人回头看他和他手里的旧衣裳，手指不安地搅搓着。剛不恨这些人，他们和他一样，都是可怜的。

“我去叫老爷吃饭。”他笑笑，转身上楼，知道他们在看，故意把紫和服拖得更长，影子一样跟着他。

剛把那衣裳丢在楼梯口，堆成软绵绵的一个小丘，迈过去，边走边把铃铛系回手腕上。

13.

推开门，那人已自己换好了衣服，夏天穿的件数少，不需要别人帮忙，即使这样也已经虚出一身汗。同样是汗，流在他脸上就使人心烦，像拧不干的旧毛巾，滴滴答答的，有溽热的腥气。

剛直着腰杆走进屋，径自走到柜旁拉开一个抽屉，翻了翻，砰地一声合上，接着打开另一个，像没看见他似的。

在第三个抽屉里终于找到了想要的，一本极薄的相册，剛拿在手上从后往前飞快翻一遍，扬了扬，说：“原来在你这里，我以为丢了。”

册子里是他读书时代的照片，只有三张，往后这八年间，他没再照过相。

那人眯着眼看他，眼珠的阴冷的黄有传染性，整张脸土灰，连全无起伏的薄嘴唇也一样，说话时，声音不从嘴里发出来，是体内深处闷顿的回响，仿佛那不是嘴，只是一条泥像上的裂口，可乔扮的泥像偶尔也有神的权威。

剛竟没跪着，而且语气那么轻蔑，不是驯服的宠物的态度，像家里长大成人的独子，知道他不得不依靠他，使的是年青人的威风。

这史无前例的忤逆使他震动，一时失语了，干脆不回答，两只手搭在拐杖上，手柄雕成蝎子的造型，蝎尾上翘，忠心耿耿圈护着他的手掌。整个人也变成了蝎子，蛰伏着不动声色地观察剛。

归根结底还是为了遗产吧。想激怒他，尽快地把清单中罗列的所有东西都写上自己的名字么，剛。

嗳、嗳。他几乎要笑起来了。

真是一个幼稚的、头脑未发育的孩子。

他想起他们第一次相遇见的时候了。

乡下的田地里将建起一片他的工厂，部下在埂间测量，图纸反复地折叠又打开，已经稀软了，他离开他们，独自考察附近的农户。四周平静得乏味可陈，他漫无目的地走了一阵，下课的中学生们活泼的说话声春风一样吹过来。

剛的个头不太高，非常年轻的、桃花似的笑脸在其他人的肩膀后若隐若现。他见了，立刻动了心，但要给自己找一些由头去见面，所以殷勤地往学校资助奖金，得以获邀参加每个开学和毕业的典礼，站在台上致辞，剛和其他所有学生一样在下面仰视他，面容闪闪发光。发光并不是为了他，只是天生地显眼。

那时候的他自己看起来也是极体面的。

药，他想。他最恨它们，否则也不会变成现在的样子。他觉得他是生在一副错误的躯体里，注定当个平凡的大多数，但他是少爷，后来成了老爷，他不该是大多数。命运给他开了这样的玩笑，简直是把造化弄人四个字刻在他脑门上。

假如不是那两个夭折的alpha的哥哥，财产和地产能轮得上他来继承么？他是不得已过继来的兄弟的孩子。

药是从欧洲来的，他留过学，知道那里的水平。人类什么都造得出来，beta和alpha之间只差那么一丁点、一丁点激素罢了。有段时间，他笃信那些药是起效果的，觉得自己好像也有了发情的感觉，尤其在面对出众的Omega时。他的下体是火热的，胀得很厉害，渴望性的滋润，但那些人总是说，我一点也闻不到你的气味。

他们应该闻到的，他身上是钞票味。

那件事再也不能给他快感了，甚至想起就作呕。那样湿淋淋的身体真的属于人类吗？那些急切张缩的入口黑洞一样质问他：你可以吗。

好在知道他秘密的人除了面前的剛之外，都已经不再能发出这样的质问了。

剛最好的地方，就是他从来没说过这句话。可他现在面对剛，看到的是更复杂的嘲讽。

剛没拿那本相册，摆回抽屉里，拿了另一样东西出来，是他的药，瓶身没有标签，他拧开盖子，倒出满满一捧白色药片。

“你变得太多了，”剛盯着那座小小的雪山说，“以前我以为是因为这个，后来才想明白，啊、不是这样的，你内心本来就是那样的人。”

他笑了，表面上仍是掌握大局的。以为这样就抓着他的死穴了，当是台上演戏吗，要按脚本大哭大闹地爆发、气得浑身发抖？剛在剧院里看了太多闹剧，把脑袋看坏了。

“这是干什么呢？”笑过之后，他问。

拐杖的蝎子尾到底还是颤了，活的一样。剛饶有兴致地盯着蝎子，把药倒回瓶里，也依样放好，合上抽屉，走近他，拿起他桌上的烟，熟练地点燃，吸了浅浅的半口，在他身边坐下。

他盯着剛手里的烟，视野里有他白皙的手腕，他的手腕长得和脚踝一样秀气，从小臂下来，流畅地收细了，骨节凸起一个圆的棱角，虽然看起来是圆的，但确实是一个棱角。

手腕戴的细红绳上挂着铃铛。据他所知，剛没买过这样的东西。

他忽然明白了剛异常的理由。但这是不可能发生的事，他驯养的……是他驯养的……

剛自顾自地吸烟，一条腿搭在另一条上，脚趾是浑圆的，一路的曲线是笔随性的一划。他确实地震颤着，眼珠迟缓地转过来，才发现面前的人早已经不是孩子了。

活的蝎子倒了，剛一脚蹬开他的拐杖，又把它踢远，没有帮忙捡起来的打算。

他是来故意看他出丑的，在背叛了他之后报复他。

剛把烟头在烟灰缸里捻灭，再次坐回他身边，手指卷着发梢玩，像什么都没做过。

他又疑心起来。是他神经过敏了。金丝雀是无法在野外独活的。剛这样的人，呵，过惯这样生活的人，谁会真地爱他呢——他又会真地爱谁呢。偶尔胡闹一下，他应该忍。但如  
果有力气的话，他要把他吊起来，用鞭子抽，抽到血肉模糊口不能言为止。

剛玩了一会头发，突然转向他，问：“你知道Alpha的感觉吗。”

没等他反应，剛就抓住他枯瘦的胳膊有力地摇撼起来，铃铛跟着响，由轻到重，由慢到快。

加速、俯冲，直至最后沉重的、非常深入的、久久的停顿。

这活力使他恐惧。他紧紧盯着剛光滑饱满的手背的皮肤，上面浮着浅浅的青筋。

青筋。

他终于信了，有哪个alpha把戴在他身上的铃铛弄出过这样的声音。

剛松开手，抚掌笑起来，边笑边拍拍他的肩膀：“没关系的，这又不是你的错。”然后霍地站起来，大步走出去。

铃声没停，响在他的脑袋里，他抬头，房间里布满蛛网一样的红线，上面全是铃铛，风吹也动、人走也动，他低头，剛的指印还留在他的胳膊上。他没柱拐杖，自己扶着床沿起来，失了魂一样，追着剛的手腕。

黑的夜里有一只雪白的手轻轻朝他招。

他还没问那件事。

剛把他的事全说出去了？所有的人都知道了吧？还是只有那一个？一共有几个？

他扶着墙壁，跟随手的招引，胳膊不时在空中挥，铃铛是腻虫，往他身上扑，红线是钢做的，他直愣愣地冲过去，身体被切成无数小块。

他变成无数网眼里挤出的肉格子，维持着人的形状，还能继续向前。他必须向前，不问清楚不行。

角落里盘着一条大蛇，紫色的，他故意轻蔑地伸脚踢它，可那蛇腾起来咬他，他用力抖腿，拼了命地甩脱它。这蛇有一股他最讨厌的香味。

仆人们起初听见的只是几声沉闷的撞击，像是什么重物被碰倒了，渐渐觉得不对劲，那撞击持续的时间太久了，跑出来看，他已经从二楼滚到了一楼的最下一阶，头着地，身体是异位的。

剛最后一个从餐厅出来，看见他，双眼睁得很大。

律师该来了，剛想。

14.

堂本光一没去吃午饭，趴在桌上小憩，后颈一阵阵地凉，是同事从背后路过时带起的微风。

他在脑子里描绘铁道地图。

不知剛中意什么地方呢？报社里有最详细最新修订的列车时刻表，待会就借来先拟定一条路线吧。

剛清晨离开时他已经醒了，故意装出睡熟的样子，为了避免亲口道别。在光一心里，他与剛的关系在昨夜的对话后被一些实在的东西加深了。

他们即将是共犯了。他很喜欢这个词，似乎是比爱人更深沉的承诺。

何时能再见面呢？光一担心剛回去后还要受苦。

阳光从窗外照进来，他的后背热烘烘的，因而再一次想起剛的绘画。如果开始和结束看起来是一样的话，或许下次见面就是一切结束的时候了。

“喂！喂！大新闻！芳野宗平今早过世了！”

从警方那里得到了证实，社里的一个资深记者立刻赶回来通报。他嚷出这句话后大家惊呼起来，像迎接满贯全垒打的棒球选手一样簇拥着他。编辑几乎要为他起立鼓掌——居然赶在大报社之前掌握了这个消息，这次报纸的销量一定会大增特增。

两个人立刻被派了出去，要抢芳野的律师的详细专访。

记者来不及讲故事，匆匆在自己的笔记上删减添改着，聚精会神地写了一阵才把本子交给编辑，笑道：“这个一定有看点。”

“‘遗产疑云！芳野过世的真相是？’——喔喔喔！真是这么一回事吗？”有人大声念出初拟的标题，为他人过世的事情而如此欢欣鼓舞的景象大概也只能在这里见到了。

“不是已经确认为意外事故了吗？”

“‘意外’这种事情很难说啊，也有‘意外的意外’或‘故意的意外’的区别。虽然从结果来看确实是芳野自己摔下楼梯的，但他毕竟前几天才把遗嘱立好啊。亲戚们那边也很不信服，要求再调查呢。”

“前辈、前辈你见到那位Omega了吗？那位之前从来没有露过面吧？”

记者点起烟，深深地吸了一口，坐在桌面上感慨万千地点着头，后又叹气，说：“美人啊……美人啊……如果是我，我也心甘情愿把所有钱留给他。”

众人哄笑起来，他一本正经地继续说：“说实话，我没看到他的正脸。你们知道的吧？我妻弟最近调到这一区来了，所以我才能第一时间得到消息——只隔着院子瞧见那位的侧面。虽然只是那么一点点……绝对不是走在大街上能遇见的人，明白吗？”

“他当时是什么样子？在哭吗，很伤心吗？”

“嘛……与其说是伤心，更像是忧郁吧？反正冷冰冰的，也算是美人的特权啦。”

“这么说就更像是‘故意的意外’了啊。”

“反正事实只有他本人知道而已。”

堂本光一错愕地望向他们，大脑尚在艰难消化芳野宗平死亡的消息。

他桌上的台历在五天后的日期下简洁地画了一道红线，本来约定好那时再去拜访芳野的。

虽然已决意放弃接受芳野提供的工作，但现在连主动拒绝的机会也没有了，命运好像急着要把他的后路全部堵死似的。

真是无常。光一忆起和芳野见面的情形，那时怎料得到他竟突然离世了，还好没有提前告诉剛，否则会失落的。

他把采访芳野时用过的笔记本反扣过去。

比起芳野死亡的意外，众人更情愿讨论那位Omega，“身价暴涨”、“蛇蝎美人”之类的评价不时飘进光一耳朵里。

那人真倒霉，光一想。芳野在世时对他似乎就不怎么疼爱，现在芳野死了，留下他一个人挨骂，等到报纸出来，一定会受到更多质疑。

他起身离开去躲清静，独自在后院的花池边抽了一支烟。大约是知道夏天将要结束了，太阳自作主张地照得异常热烈，砖地被映成一片明晃晃的金色，连角落的景象也清清楚楚。在光一看来，这天气不太适合意外过世的气氛，未免好过头了。

似乎是芳野的工厂和他的律师从中斡旋，舆论并没像预想中一样闹得沸沸扬扬，光一所在的报社也改写了初定标题。暗潮汹涌的三天后，是追悼会。

当天早晨应景地飘下几丝雨点，天也阴着，光一思来想去，决定前往吊唁，出门时，又放晴了。

芳野生前讲究排场，死前虽没留下一句话，追悼的布置还是按照他的爱好尽可能地富丽堂皇，一踏进去，俨然是宴会的景象，走廊里鹅黄的大理石一马平川铺到尽头，人在上面走的动静也真像马蹄。光一排在队尾，远远看见政商的名人在簇拥下拐进追悼会场，是万马奔腾。

听着滑稽。光一暗暗打量周围的人，未见到谁脸上是明显悲恸的神情。

负责接待招呼的一律是芳野工厂的代表，仿佛死的不是一个人，而是工厂的建筑体。

光一等了许久，终于被引到会场后排的座位上，紧邻着贯穿场地中线的走道。探头向前看，万马奔腾而来的重要人物和芳野不多的远亲们坐在最前三排，其中只有一个位子空着。他环视一周，没觉得谁称得上是忧郁的、冷冰冰的美人，看来姗姗来迟的是那个Omega了。

之前听过的闲话不免又在心头过了一遍，没有批评的意思，就算只是装样子，也应该尽到丧主的责任，至少要和工厂代表一起站在那里对到来的宾客说些感激不尽之类的话吧。

莫非已经被完全架空了？这种可能性似乎更占上风。光一独自坐在椅子里垂头琢磨着，虽然没有人要和他交流意见就是了。

又过了约十分钟，会场大厅的前后两道门被人同时从外面合上了，声音很轻，还是引得不少人回头来看。

哦，他不打算来了吗？

代表站起来，个子不高，西装的两只垫肩似乎太宽，整个人被架在一个魁梧的支撑里。他面向会场鞠了两次躬，一次特意对着前三排的要人们，微笑着，故意做出不敢胜任的惶恐样子来。

他正要上台，后门再一次被拉开了。

光一和许多人一样，好奇地扭头去看，刚开始只见到一个笔直的全黑的身影，散着长发，戴了帽子，脸隐在面纱后，黑手套和袖口间露出一小圈皮肤，在光闪的灯下看是苍白的。

他不紧不慢地走过来，好像身边一个人都没有，不但如此，眼里看见的景色也是荒凉的，所以不值得高兴，也不至于悲伤，脸上没有一点表情。

同样的皮鞋跟与同样的大理石地，走路声在他脚下不滑稽了，每一响都有意味深长的话外音，听在不同的人耳朵里是不同的话语，总的来说，好像是一句客客气气的反问：又能把我怎么样呢。

没有谁敢像他这样地迟到。是不是迟到也不一定，或许故意要在众人的瞩目下登场。如果不是因为谢绝了记者入场，现在大厅里一定不会如此寂静。

他经过的座位上的眼睛都是惊讶的，人对于难以见到的出众的容貌总是自然而然地引以为奇，不过没有人比坐在后排的堂本光一更震动、更僵硬，目光紧贴着他，连他衣服上活动的皱褶和手套下凸起的铃铛的形状也看得一清二楚。

就算他不这样确认，也绝不会认错的。

剛走到会场中央，忽然回头向后看了一眼。

他朝光一笑笑。

15.

吊唁结束后，堂本光一从会场被国分律师请进芳野的住宅，没有仆人，客厅里的家具被清出去一大半，是要搬家的景象，比上次来时亮堂。

“剛君在二楼等你。”国分说。

阶梯只看得到一半，拐上去的那一段是暗的。

他走的是芳野宗平摔下来的路线，踏在上面，木板发出承重的吱响。虽然没亲眼看见，脑子里却擅自有了跌落的影像，被风吹着，总感觉自己像穿过一团灵魂。

二楼楼梯口两侧都有房间，每扇门窗都大开，窗帘兜满了风，是白的气球。

“剛？”他试探地左右看看。

没有应声。

“剛？”他向右拐，第一间是小小的书房，墙上挂着画，四壁的架子里立了书和各种册子，鱼缸架在单独的一张方桌上，里面有几只游动的土佐金。

退出来，继续往下找，是衣帽室，迎面挂的那件月白和服眼熟，光一拉起袖口嗅，是剛身上凉软的香味。料子在手里很重，垂坠的，捻在指间瑟瑟地响。气味似乎浓了，他正要回头，被一双手覆他的眼睛，肩膀随即一沉，有人对着他的侧颈吃吃地笑。

“不许生气，”剛把下巴垫在他肩上低声要求，“就算之前生气了，现在也不许继续生气。”

光一本不怎么恼火，听到他这么说，觉得自己倒有了不开心的理由，所以故意短促地冷笑一声。

剛放下手，改为圈抱着他的脖子，哄起来：“如果告诉你了，采访的时候会困扰的。”

光一转过身瞪他，说：“难道采访比较重要吗？”嘴上是这么说，两只胳膊却忍不住搂起他的腰。

剛笑嘻嘻地摇头。

“拿你没办法。”光一也笑了，俯头要吻他，接近嘴唇时故意错过去，舔他背面的腺体，问：“现在总可以了吧？”

剛的脸枕在他臂弯里，说：“光一不害怕吗？”

“害怕什么？”

“外面都把我当成坏人。”

“就算是美丽新世界也轮不到你当坏人。”光一说。

剛又笑了，继续说：“没有什么想问我的？”

“有啊，刚才不是已经问过一遍了吗。”光一就势把他压上墙，同样笑嘻嘻地看他。

剛不笑了，捏着他的脸正色道：“和我在一起了就别想着能全身而退。”

光一停下自己解纽扣的手，挠了挠头，说：“本来不想告诉你的。”他从裤袋里掏出一片纸，在剛面前晃晃。

剛接过去，纸上画着一条弯弯曲曲的线，标着几个站名。

“这是前几天写的，以为要一起逃跑，”光一的音量因为难为情突然升高了，自己边说边咧嘴笑，“打算见面的时候告诉你不要带太多漂亮的衣服……之类的。”

又说：“我没有生气，但那毕竟是……我担心你会害怕。”

剛低着头，柔和地把那张纸片看上半天，嘴角又渐渐有了笑意：“他是被他自己吓死的。‘你知道alpha的感觉吗’，就这么简单，是吧。他是因为恐惧你而死的，光一。”

光一把他搂进怀里，看见对面屋子窗户外白亮的天，他原以为已经黄昏了，和剛在一起时，时间总是过得快，此时见到大朵的白云，先是微微地诧异，后又安然。风时停时歇，以后无所谓早晚了。

剛的卧室在衣帽室旁边，有小门连通，光一跟在剛身后进去，满目柔和的色彩。他少年时代也住这样的房子，睡这样厚软的大床，许多年后再躺上去，心一瞬间回到从前，他曾幻想自己长大后会爱上什么样的人。

窗帘遮了一半，被子没铺平，两个软枕头叠着靠在床头，是全套的丝织品，在阳光下滟滟的。光一来时，剛正在收自己的衣服，地上零零散散扔了几件，现在弓身一样样捡进箱子里，被人圈着腰从背后提起来送上了床。

“喂……”

“上次发情的时候，你就在这里吗？”光一压倒他，刘海垂下来了，看不清表情。

剛移开眼神，沉默了一会，说：“地下室。”

他为这答案再一次痛恨自己的迟钝了。在他和芳野宗平坐在客厅里大谈那些纺织品的销售时，剛就在他脚下无声地受煎熬。

“……对不起，剛。” 别的说不出来，光一颓唐地坐到一边去，明知道剛手腕上的勒伤已经痊愈了，还是固执地握过来翻来覆去地看。

剛躺在原地，把他拉向自己，铃铛随着响。

光一叼他后颈的腺体，初时只是舔舐，夹心硬糖终于被他含在了嘴里。后来香气越来越重，他的牙不禁发力去咬，那片皮肤本来就比较薄，几乎听见糖壳碎裂的声音。怀中的剛闷哼一声，手下意识伸过来护，还没摸着，胳膊突然软了。

他趴在床上，背对光一，呼吸也急促起来，简直像喘不过气一样。

“光一……”

勉强地转过身，两颊已经是绯红的，眼里湿润，泪水桃红色。

光一只抚了抚他的脸，他就颤抖起来，热流往外涌，身下的被子留下一块水渍。

温度从脚底升起，火一样燎上来。他过去的发情不像这回一样严重，两条腿蜷缩地磨蹭着，是完全按捺不住地要人来插入自己。

信息素的味道雾一样漫漫地降下来，沾在皮肤上仿佛有重量，一层蓝的、紫的粉末，光一几乎想用手去接。

他又摸他的耳垂，他果粒一样的乳尖，腰，和身下的凸起，碰到哪里，就在那上面留下湿辣的印子。剛低低地呜咽着，像非常委屈的、雨夜里发抖的小动物。浑身汗漉漉，不像之前那样地配合他的动作，四肢完全是瘫软的，像被看不见的绳子绑在床上，听凭处置。

光一咬他，脸的弧度像糯米的团子，里面简直有馅，黏糊糊的甜的抗议声往外流。手往下摸，紧紧地握住了，射过一样黏，但还是硬的，指尖又故意去托他软的两袋，这样就已经是呻吟到缠绵的程度，他从来没听剛发过这种声音，简直满腔嫉妒——假如他们再早点遇到，至于等到今天才得到这机会么。

剛口齿混沌地求求他，光一装听不到，一味地欺负他，把他的胸脯含在嘴里，用力掐着他的腰，膝盖顶在他两腿之间，很快就遇到稠滑的液体。

可很快地光一也被诱惑得迷糊起来。他没体会过这样的发情的滋味，眼前隔着那层蓝与紫的艳丽的雾，一切景象都不真切了，脑子里只剩一个念头，想彻底地深入，把剛灌满。

望向他的剛的双眼像春夜闪烁的灯火，从水底照射上来，是烫的。他插入，甫一接触就又胀大一圈，因为过分的温热湿润，几乎怀疑自己会融化在剛身体里，不仅是茎身，从头到脚都被包裹着，与其说是撞击，更像潜在水下，动作的轻重不清楚，四面八方都有力推着他，又柔柔的，可漫无边际。

他恍惚想起以前无意中发现的令剛兴奋的所在，捏着人的腰横冲直撞地试探，从反应来看是一样的，是混乱不成章法的扭动、泪水和喘息。剛的身体上蒙了一层水光，在他的动作里摇曳。他们彼此都听不清对方的话语，或者根本没说什么。单是那气味，那银蓝的刀尖上往下不断滴答的奶油，就足够令人发狂了。

剛实在承受不住时合上了眼，感觉自己躺在太阳底下，光线直辣辣地，水一样兜头泼过来——小时候过不完的夏天，汗也一样出不尽。

他的嘴巴和下身都被堵住了，被难以招架地深入，发出的声音不是自己的。头脑昏昏沉沉，有时又很清醒，清醒地知道撞击的激烈。他好像被拓开了一层，体内异常的胀满，几乎要含不住，但本能尽量地吸，四肢不能动，变成多余的所在，连心也长在那里，每做一下，泵出的血液就岩浆似的烧回去。

有什么在蠢蠢欲动，像是自动地低下头来，要去承纳，光一顶得越深，就越觉得胀痛，抽插的频率加快着，幅度反而小了，像被卡进一个小的密道里，进不去、出不来，而头部所触到的渐渐变成了吸盘，要把他引到更深的地方去。剛的双腿肆意地打开，身体本能地紧绷成一张反弓，汗像珠玉一样晶莹，珠玉滴落，是铃铛的响声。他看起来整个地像一条鱼。不为人知的深海或许有——人鱼吗？他总喜欢穿宽的、滑而重的衣服，鱼鳍飘在水里时，不是也这样吗。游离在身体之外，但也是活的，每一寸都是活的。

上次光一让剛打开——都逼到入口了，又撤回来，尚有一丝自制力，这次压根没做这种打算，也没有顾虑，结结实实地抵着他，让他几乎说不出话地压迫着，感觉自己严丝合缝地嵌好后，尽数地涌出。热流冲击剛，是难以抗拒的来自本能的威力，也救了他。他渐渐从发情的失神中缓过来，身体恢复知觉，一旦恢复，立刻感到透支的疲惫，连起身也要挣扎上一会。

光一伸手拉他，想把他抱起来，胳膊也发软，两个人于是又跌回床上。

他们并肩躺着，深呼吸了一会，光一问：“你要拿什么？我帮你。”

“不是，要和你去见律师。”

“现在？”

剛侧过来，枕着自己的胳膊，说：“你说过会答应我拜托你做的事情，没有忘吧。”

“所以说，到底是什么事？”光一牵起他的手背放在嘴边亲了亲。

剛笑笑。

“我想拜托你在律师交给你的文件上签字。”

16.

国分太一的文件包从不离身，里面总是装着许多重要的文件，可像现在这样，才把一份巨额的遗产移交完毕，就立刻再把它转让出去，还是第一次。

芳野宗平去世时，他第一个到场，那状况是一目了然的，芳野跌死了，至于前因和语境，他不在意。

剛就算做得更早一点，他也完全理解，其实他一直非常惊讶，居然有人能如此地忍耐——他还曾经担心剛想不出好的对策呢。

他笑盈盈地接待了那青年，叫堂本光一没错吧，不清楚到底是怎样的人，但应该是很好的，剛看向他的眼神和对别人的不一样。

“那么，堂本光一先生，请过目，”国分把那沓纸递过去，“确认内容以后，请在这里、这里、还有这里签字。”

《财产赠与协议》

17.

“现在我们来交换秘密，我先说，好吗？”剛坐在廊下，手里转着一支画笔，没蘸颜料，否则一定甩出许多彩点子。

光一摸着自己的额头笑，说：“我已经没有秘密可说了。”

“那么、就免费告诉你吧，”剛爬过去，和他脸对脸，两只大眼睛异常亮，“其实我本来就姓堂本。”

 

【完】（注释后记等见lof）


End file.
